


Paint the Roses Red

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Even in the face of imminent danger, the Warrior of Light and X’rhun Tia will still find time to shamelessly flirt with each other.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/X’rhun Tia
Kudos: 8





	Paint the Roses Red

“You have a knack for sticking your nose into business that don’t concern you,” the thug drawled. He cocked a hand back and struck the man tied to the chair again. “We can do this the easy or the hard way. I’d pick the hard way because I’m having too much fun.” The bound man spat out a glob of blood but smiled ruefully, “It’s amusing how you think a few blows can get me to talk. As if my body or spirit haven’t experienced worse...” The others in the room began to murmur, incredulous, but the questioner snorted. “Tis a good thing you’re wearing red, friend. Wouldn’t want to stain your fancy getup.” He drew back and launched a fist into the prisoner’s midsection. More blood flew from the captive’s mouth and he gritted his teeth, swallowing a moan of pain.

The was a sudden commotion outside the room. Yells, explosions, and the sound of steel on steel echoed in the hallway. One of the brigands went to investigate and was blasted into the opposite wall as the door went flying off its hinges. A figure sauntered into the room and released a spell. Blue-white lightning zapped the nearest thug and he slumped to the floor. Before the others could act, two more fell to the flash of a rapier. Recovering his wits, the leader barked, “Don’t just stand there, kill them!” 

The steel-wielding caster made short work of the remaining lackeys. As they drew closer, the bound man grinned. “While I had hoped you would appear before giving myself up as bait, ‘tis always a pleasure seeing you again, Shara dear.” The woman smiled as she came to a stop in front of the lashed prisoner. Reaching a hand up, she cupped his face and wiped away a trickle of blood near his mouth with her thumb. “I’m assuming you were captured on purpose, then?” she asked. “A flawed plan, but I found one of their outposts for the authorities to handle,” he replied. “You do have a knack for sticking your nose into nasty business, Rhun darling,” A’shara sighed. 

The questioner stared at the pair’s insolence in disbelief. A tremor of fear danced in his gut. Others had never been this confident when attempting to incapacitate their group. He opened his mouth to speak, and the woman raised a finger, shushing him. A soft blue glow came from her hands and the miqo’te man’s lacerations began to heal themselves. “You’re still going to a chirugeon when we’re done here,” A’shara chided. X’rhun nestled his cheek into her palm, “Ah, but no one’s hands and ministrations are as gentle and thorough as yours.”

“What!? Stop! Just stop it, you two!” the former grunt leader howled. “I can’t stand this any longer!” He charged the duo in a rampage and swiped at the miqo’te woman. She flitted backwards and the two combatants began a box step around the room, dodging each others’ attacks. The grunt leader lumbered forward for a blow. His target sidled to the side and his blade went wide. Before he could recover, a fist clocked him in a fierce uppercut. Down the man went, dazed after the hit.

“That may have been too much exertion for now,” X’rhun winced as he sat back down on the chair. Glancing at the figure on the floor he said, “You looked surprised, man. That wasn’t the first time I’ve been tied up.” A’shara huffed and quirked an eyebrow, “Really, X’rhun Tia? That’s not the first time you’ve been bound?” He waved his hands and shook his head, “I didn’t intend for it to sound that way. However,” he voice turned rough, “if it was you tying the knots...” She pointed her rapier at him. “Continue in that manner, Deep Red, and you’ll end up gagged as well,” the miqo’te woman retorted. “Please knock me unconscious,” the grunt leader pleaded. They happily obliged, found X’rhun’s effects, and left the compound for the higher powers.

As she promised, A’shara hauled X’rhun to the nearest professional healer, playing deaf to his protests. It was a few days before he was discharged. All the while, his former student followed through on inquiries and assisted authorities to rout the organization. The final blow came on the day X’rhun left the infirmary. A’shara was waiting for him and informed him that the operation was to wrap up, if successful, that evening at dusk. Though, the authorities desired the two red mages that had been investigating. As dark set in, the main hideout was raided and the criminal organization disbanded permanently. With the remainder of the night to themselves, the miqo’te pair went to celebrate.

“Are you one hundred percent you want to do it this way?” A’shara inquired as she pulled on the rope, securing the last knot to the bedpost. She laid a dagger on the nightstand in case things went awry. “I’m a man of my word, darling. If you tied the knots, I’m all yours,” X’rhun confirmed. “I had thought you’d grown weary of having your wrists chaffed,” the miqo’te woman shrugged, clambering on the mattress. She straddled him and began caressing his torso. The miqo’te man let out a content sigh, “Gentle as a kitten. That’s how you described me when we first started our journey together.” She smiled, “Gentle or rough, how would you prefer to be taken tonight, sir?” Ice blue eyes glittered with anticipation, “Go gently, my dear. I’m an old man and this past week has been difficult.”


End file.
